Death Worth A Million Kisses
by Tona-Babino
Summary: A poem written from the eyes of a young girl, frightened by the social turmoil and forbidden love in her year at Hogwarts. Rose Weasley feels nothing but death and knows it is worth it for the kisses she desires. Post Deathly Hallows


**So this is a story that is really based on a poem I wrote. The lines are all mine but the characters used are not. They belong to J. K. Rowling. **

**The Lyrics came out funny, it's the best i could do, they are in italics.**

**I know it sounds emo, but honestly, I had tow rite one at some point? Their love couldnt always be kissy and huggy and lovey-dovey now. So please enjoy.**

* * *

Death Worth A Million Kisses

Rose Weasley dipped the quill into the ink as she glanced outside the window, she watched the sun fall and dusk rise with early starts gleaming and mocking her, she then finished her writing and scooped her books and things to head back to her common room.

She took small steps as she went, and moved as though a heavy metal had filled her entire body. As though her blood had become lead.

She entered her common room and stared dismally around at her fellow classmates, most ignored her presence but often dirty looks and insults were thrown her way.

'Don't try to be a hero like you mummy and daddy, cause you're not smart enough for that.' Some would say nastily to her as she past. Luckily tonight it was mostly empty and she took her favourite seat beside the fire.

Eventually her school year would end she knew, she had suffered years of torment and soon it would be gone forever. But not soon enough. Even day by day, things grew worse, slower and more unbearable for her to handle.

The bell rang and broke into her thoughts, she piled her books into her bag and shuffled to her next class. Potions seemed to move on slower without any aid, she was in the advanced level as usual and only with a few Ravenclaws and her own house partaking.

With these thoughts, Rose sped through the lesson and did what she only knew best, she wrote in her journal. Rosie continued writing, it was her only vice, the thread that held her soul intact, that kept alive and sane among the flesh eating disease from her fellow peers.

When the bell rang for the day to end she jumped and felt the book slip through her fingers and hit the potions room floor. She found herself falling upon her bottom as many laughed before her. Her eyes watered as she scurried about attempting to pick up all her scattered papers and quills.

'Look at what the loser wrote in her note book!' snickered a Slytherin girl, she gazed up at the girl with her eyes widening, as the girl had passed the notebook onto others including a blonde boy standing before her. He had silver blue eyes with blonde hair falling before his eyelids. Scorpius Malfoy took the book and gave a singular bitter laugh.

'She's most definitely a loser.' he echoed leaving with the other Slytherins dropping the book before Rose. She allowed herself to shed tears as they departed. She finally picked the book up and rushed off to the bathroom for a good hour of crying.

_Many things in life can scare you __That very first test, the one you hardly studied for __The very first time you get a tattoo __Or when your mother finds out, that spending time with grandma was such a bore_

_You rely on your mind to tell you when, to run, to hide to stay inside __But sometimes it seems to have become separate and to divide_

Rose had always considered herself lucky, her family was well known and loved in the magical community, and she was smart and had a close knit family-until Hogwarts had come for her. She entered the castle happily before sorting with her cousins but soon found the happiness evaporating as the sorting hat was placed upon her head; now Rose was an outcast, her cousins ignored her and brother mocked her as she managed to survive five years of hell.

She had entered the common room later that night with her eyeliner and mascara streaked. She slipped in only finding a few second years sitting beside the door. She took a seat farthest from the popular chairs by the fireplace. She pulled her notebook out and took the quill to the page filling in the blanks of her emotional turmoil.

_I try to let me feeling onto paper, to allow the truth to flow free __Alas, something blocks my minds eye that follows your heart's beat __And my nightmares become reality, of that you hardly seem to recognize me __As though, death itself had fluttered upon my shoulder as a leaf_

_The fear from standing in front of a class in grade three __It comes back, it frightens and threatens me_

Rose dipped the quill tip back into the bottle and began to scribble furiously against the page. She allowed her body to shake with anger and her eyes to water like a faucet as her heart and soul poured onto the page. Finally she finished and stood, as she did the wall slid open and several green and silver clad quidditch players entered looking muddy and displeased. One of them caught sight of her; Scorpius looked at her as she attempted to wipe a makeup smear off her face. Her arms however refused to move at will and hung limp at her side. She couldn't help but gasp at his beauty.

Scorpius was to her, a rose in a field of thorns. He had become popular instantly with his own house and other houses, though he was not a pompous jerk but kind to others no matter the blood; he did however hang with many with higher opinions of himself. He was renowned for playing not only quidditch but music and mathematics. The school, particularly the girls, would often crowd and gawk at his voice and playing skills when he strummed his Les Paul in the hallways. Little did he know that at the same moment, Rosie would be hiding away in a secret passage she learned from her uncle and be strumming her cheap and battered knock off guitar to the same song…she would often write her own lyrics as well, expressing herself fully and fearless to the dark.

But right at that moment he was currently watching as Rose scooped her books up and stuffed them under her arm, as she passed a girl with dark hair stuck out her foot and tripped Rose. Once again, the red headed girl, with braces and glasses fell to the ground upon her bottom. She felt a bruise begin as she managed to stand.

'You're such a prat, all of you!' Rose managed to snap back. The girl had been smirking, and now her face fell into a frown.

'What are you going to do brace-face? Gonna rub your snotty nose on me dork?' the girl said in a high pitched voice. And all the while he stood watching, with neither a frown nor a grin upon his thin lips. Finally he stood and Rosie felt elevated as though he was finally there to save her.

But he only walked away, leaving Rosie by herself and to the mercy of his groupies. They began to call her worse names and finally the worst word fell upon her ears:

'_Mudblood.'_

Even a generation of peace from war and hostility among wizards couldn't change that word and its meaning.

'Just leave me alone!' Rose shouted, she took a chance and ran towards the stairs, however as she did, a voice shouted, 'Leave her alone!' and they all turned to see Scorpius standing at the doorway to the boys bedroom, his eyes were narrowed angrily, 'Leave the loser alone.' He repeated.

They complied and Rosie tried to ran out of the room, down the halls however as she did Scorpius grabbed her arm trying to stop her; he opened his mouth to speak but Rose screamed at him, 'Just let go and take it! You don't deserve anything!' and she threw her note book at him as he let go with a look upon his face of surprise.

Rose ran down the hall and out of her common room. She ignored the car takers cat and ran towards the Owlery. She sank against the cold stone and laid her head down. She felt the coldness against her head and closed her eyes. She wished everything would disappear into nothing…and that she would become nothing…

He had called her a loser, far worse then mudblood or mockery of her poems, but he had acknowledged her for the first time since their first year, and he felt she was a loser.

Rosie took out the wad of parchment and un-crumpled it, she finished writing the last lines and left the bathroom with a determined look upon her fraught face.

When Rose had rushed away in tears and fear, Scorpius had tuned out the laughter and jokes made by his peers. He could never call them friends. They hung out with him yes, but he had always put his studies first and foremost.

His eyes suddenly found the book she had thrown at him and he gently picked it up. When his friends moved on he walked slowly to his bedroom. As he laid on his bed he shut the green curtains and opened the book, he read the lines she had write, and noticed the newer writing in a different colour ink. He felt the book become heavy in his hands and he finished reading.

_For one whom claims to be so brave, to take the chances __I try to, to make those advances __To allow my heart upon my sleeve, for perhaps you'll finally believe_

_Just to have your lips touch mine, I would give what I dearly hold __And to give away everything, and have life's wings unfold_

_To elope me_

_In wallowing shadows I now feel nothing __I keep reminding myself to take that bloody chance, to ask that death-defying question __However I still feel shrouded in the fear of loving __Here I still am, not even to give a mention_

_I allowed you to fall away __And now in these dark images within my mind I stray __To wish I had even spoken, but no longer can I defy, deny, no wonder why __You choose to ignore this silly little girl __She was wild and crazy, and didn't seem to worry when she would try __That at one point didn't give a hoot in the world_

_Now I can say, so I gave in to that fear_

_But to start over again would I? _

_To see their faces as they sneered and leered __To hell with that, all I will take with me, is the grave, that I have created in my shame_

_And only trade it for life, but for only a kiss upon your lips __And for you to acknowledge even but my name_

Scorpius sucked in his breath, he had done what everyone else had done and had gone as far as to think and claim he was selfless, yet he too ignored her pleas and allowed for her the heart on her sleeve to be torn and ripped from her. And there it bled before her. He had disregarded someone with love and acted cold by doing nothing. He realized, she was a hidden rose in a field of thorns.

Scorpius ignored the squeals and cries of outrage from his fellow Slytherins as he leapt over them and rocketed out of the common room. He searched forever for her, in every class it seemed where she could have but was not in. the library was empty and Scorpius even attempted to go towards the Gryffindor tower. However he was met with unpleasant comments and jinxes. Finally when he was out of breath he fell to the floor on the seventh hallway. He felt tears sting his eyes thinking of how upset she must have been and he stood, he had to go get someone, a teacher, she musts till be in the school.

He paced and paced and finally was shocked to the core when a door materialized before him. He took a tentative step towards it and thought, _This must be where she is!_

Then the door swung open and he stepped inside. It was a cozy room with only the fire burning to give off light, Scorpius stepped inside and spotted a figure appealingly dozing on the armchair.

'Rose…' he called softly. However there was no answer from the girl. Her eyes were closed and her wand slid from her thin, cold hands onto the floor with a deafening thud. Then Scorpius bent down and kissed Rose on the lips, there was no breaths sounding from them, and he mourned inside for the chance he lost.

She was gone, forever would she only take with her now, the kiss was worth more then death itself. It was worth life.


End file.
